


As Time Goes By

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver threads among the ebony... Dean is a fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Goes By

**Author's Note:**

> This one's so teeny but it's dear to me.

**_Prompt: I like the idea of Dean and Cas getting old together. But Dean would get insecure about his gray hair and Cas would let his hair gray to comfort him even though he's an angel._ **

His angel looks _damn good_ like this – salt and pepper at the temples like a fuckin’ professor or something. Just, like, _distinguished_. Dean tells him all the time that his gray hair is freaking _hot_ , that it makes it even harder for Dean to keep his hands off him. Seriously – since Cas started going noticeably gray, Dean’s been dragging him into bed every chance he gets.

Cas knows, and deep down inside Dean knows too, that the reason Dean is so turned on by his gray hair is less about how it makes Cas look and more about what it means – Cas is staying. Cas is staying. Cas is _staying_.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/142922106338/i-like-the-idea-of-dean-and-cas-getting-old).
> 
> (This fic pushes me over 20,000 words at AO3. Yay me!)


End file.
